polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Styriaball
Styriaball | nativename = Steiermarkkugel Steiamoakkugl | founded = 1180, 1918, 1945 | ended = present | image = Spielmieze3.png | caption = Steirermen san very good! | reality = | government = The almighty Hermann Schützenhöfer Republic | personality = Beer-loving, musician | language = Styrian German Slovenian | type = Austrian stateball | capital = Grazball | affiliation = Austriaball | religion = Catholicism (81%) Atheism (9,9%) Protestantism (4,3%) Islam (2%) Others (2,8%) | friends = My father My Brothers Slavic sister Slavic brother EUball Hungaryball Bavariaball Gössball | enemies = Name Stealer Flag stealer Viennaball (sometimes) Stole South Tyrol | likes = Beer, Schnitzel, mountains, traditions, Hias, pumpkins, pumpkin seed oil, | hates = | onlypredecessor = Reichsgau Steiermarkball | predicon = Nazi | onlysuccessor = | nexticon = | predecessor = Reichsgau Steiermarkball Duchy of Styriaball | successor = | intospace =No | bork = Göss Göss, Hias Hias, Rumpti Bumpti heißt der Saft, Rumpti Bumpti; das gibt Kraft | food = Polenta, beer, schnitzel, goulash, pumpkin seed oil, Sterz, Griasnockal, Apfelstrudel, Eiaschwammal | status = Still searching for the double-murderer of Stiwollball. | notes = }} is the second biggest state of . He likes to call himself the green heart of Austria. History 'The Duchy of Styria' Styriaball became the Duchy of Styriaball in 1180. The new duchy was on equal terms to Carinthiaball, Bavariaball and Austriaball. The connection of Austriaball with Styriaball was the first step towards the unification of the Countries of the Eastern Alps. 'Styria in the Habsburg Monarchy' Under King Ottokar II, Bohemiaball, Moraviaball, Austriaball, Styriaball, Carinthiaball and Carniolaball were ruled by one ruler for the first time, but only for a short time. In 1276, the Styrian, Carinthian and Carniol nobility rose after the "pure oath" against King Ottokar and joined the party of 1273 elected Roman-German King Rudolf of Habsburg. In the 12th and 13th centuries, the immigration of German settlers increased especially in the Graz basin and the still little-inhabited eastern Styria. The terrible plague pandemic of the years 1348 to 1353 brought a strong population decline. In the year 1485 originated the country plague picture at the cathedral of Grazball, which is historically remarkable by the oldest view of Grazball. In addition, it also clearly shows the heavy burdens that the Styrian population was exposed to at that time: hunger, war and epidemics. Hunger caused by grasshopper plagues - war, not only triggered by the Turks, but also by the invasions of the Hungarians under King Matthias Corvinus and the rebellion of the former imperial mercenary Andreas Baumkircher - recurring epidemics, such as the plague in 1480. From 1470, the Turks, who had conquered a large part of the Balkans, became a permanent threat to Inner Austria. Again and again these countries were hit by Turkish invasions. They devastated cities and destroyed farms, killed people or put them into captivity. A great peasants war recorded in 1525 from Salzburgball and Styriaball. Farmers and miners conquered the mining town of Schladmingball and captured the governor. Schladmingball was recaptured, burned down and lost its city rights. Through treaties with the bishoprics of Bamberg and Salzburgball, the Habsburgs gained complete sovereignty over the possessions of these bishoprics in Styriaball. Ferdinand II united in 1619 almost the entire Habsburg land ownership in his hand, since there were no heirs in the other Habsburg lines. Again it was the Styrian-Austrian Habsburg line that continued the succession of the Habsburgs in Austriaball. The Styrian nobility Ferdinand II had initially granted freedom of belief, but in 1628, the nobles were ordered to confess to Catholicism or emigrate. In 1663 the Turks declared war on Austriaball. As an aftermath to this war, there was a conspiracy of Hungarian Nobility. In 1683 there was the Second Turkish siege in Viennaball. From Viennaball and Lower Austriaball, many refugees arrived in Styriaball's land. The successful defense of Viennaball and the victory in the Battle of Kahlenberg freed the Styrians from their worries for their safety and ended the Turkish danger for the country. Although there were several more distant battles and conflicts with the Turks in the decades to come, in which Styrians were also involved as soldiers, but no longer as attacked peasants or citizens. However, from 1704 to 1711, the Hungarian rebellious Kurucs devastated eastern Styria. 'Industrialization of Styria' Styriaball's population increase in the period from 1849 to 1914 was almost 50 percent. Never before or after did Styriaball have such a large population increase. The cause was primarily the blossoming of the industry. The second half of the 19th century can be called the era of the industrial revolution in Styriaball. Favored by the legally defined freedom of trade, large industrial companies were created in many parts of the country. Industrial and agricultural workers emigrated to industry, which paid higher wages and provided more favorable working conditions. Most steel industries were in Upper Styrian Murtalball and Mürztalball, in addition to Donawitzball in Kapfenbergball, Bruck an der Murball, Judenburgball, Mürzzuschlagball and in smaller towns such as Scheiflingball or Unzmarktball. Also in Grazball a number of new companies emerged. The breweries in Grazball and Gössball near Leobenball became big companies. Gössball is the place where the Gösser Beer every Styrian loves comes from. 'Disintegration of the Duchy of Styria' The contrasts between Austrian and Slovenian Styrians were temporarily reduced by the entry of Italy in the First World War on the side of the opponents Austria-Hungaryball, as well as the Slovenes wanted to ward off the territorial claims of the Italians. The longer the war lasted and the more the economic and supply situation worsened and the number of war victims grew, the more the yearning for peace increased. On October 29, 1918 Carniolaball broke his connections to the monarchy, on October 30, the State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbsball was proclaimed, which Lower Styriaball and Carniolaball joined. 'Styria under National Socialistic rule' As a prelude to his propaganda tour through Austria for the "referendum" on the already completed "Anschluss" Hitler visited Grazball on 3rd and 4th April in 1938. The radio broadcast event took place in front of 30,000 people in the assembly hall of a wagon factory, which had been shut down for several years due to the global economic crisis. Then, under the cheers of his followers, Hitler drove through the streets of Grazball in a triumphal procession. Tens of thousands of Styrians, organized by the NSDAP, had come to the state capital with special trains, buses and trucks to see the "Führer". More than 10.5% of the "Volksgenossen" living in Reichsgau Steiermarkball were NSDAP members in 1942, "party comrades", as the Nazi jargon stated. This number of members corresponded to 15.5% of all Austrian National Socialists. With 30,530 illegal members who were party members before 1938, Styriaball had the highest share of all provinces after Carinthia. On September 1, 1939, World War II began. Now the living conditions of the people were more and more determined by the necessities of the war. When it became clear that no quick victory was possible against Soviet Unionball, which was attacked in the summer of 1941, and Germany declared war on the United States, the campaign in the east of 1942-43 changed into a gradual retreat with the Battle of Stalingrad and more and more for leaders Fallen people were to be lamented, the Nazi enthusiasm became much weaker. The regime also exploited the fear of the revenge of the victorious Russians to keep people at bay and talked about total war (Totaler Krieg). On March 29, 1945 Soviet soldiers of the 3rd Ukrainian Front at Klostermarienbergball (Burgenlandball) crossed the border from Hungary to Reichsgau Steiermarkball. On May 7, 1945, the German army commanded retreat movements. At the same time, the unconditional surrender of the Wehrmacht had been signed in Reims. World War II was over. In Lower Styriaball, Yugoslaviaball immediately took power again. The result of the seven years of Nazi rule for Styriaball was that 27,900 Styrian soldiers died and 12,400 soldiers were permanently missing, 9,000 civilians died in air raids and war, and 10,800 Styrians were executed for political or "racial" reasons in prisons Prisoners and concentration camps died or were murdered, including 2,500 Jewish Styrians and 300 Gypsies. 'Reconstruction of Styria (1945-1955)' On May 8, 1945, a provisional Styrian state government was formed. On the night of 9 May, the Red Army marched into Grazball, effectively taking over the government and occupying a large part of Styriaball in the following days. Only the upper Murtalcube to Judenburgball was occupied by the British and the upper Ennstal by the Americans. The ten-week Soviet occupation remained more memorable for the Styrians than the ten-year British superintendent. The attacks of the Soviet soldiers still shape the memory of the Red Army. Plundering, pillaging and dismantling entire factories caused huge material damage. In the first months after the armistice, there was hardly any connection between Styriaball and the rest of Austriaball or with other countries. Only very gradually it was restored. The necessary reconstruction of the industry was not only a matter of diligence and good will, but more of a matter of raising capital. The urban area of Grazball and also that of other Styrian cities was marked by many bomb ruins years after the end of the war. Nevertheless, it was remarkable that in about five to ten years after the end of the war, almost all bomb ruins were repaired or replaced by new Buildings. After the conclusion of the Austrian State Treaty in September 1955, the last British occupation soldiers with their families left Styria. After the years of Nazi dictatorship, the terrible World War II, and the hardships of the postwar period, the darkest chapter in 20th century history finally came to an end. The treaty and the subsequent evacuation of Austriaball by the four occupying powers could finally be interpreted as that common collective sense of achievement that was necessary as a symbolic basis for an Austrian national consciousness. Styria's Districts Today's Districts Styria has 12 districts and one statutory city which are listed below. * Bruck-Mürzzuschlag Districtball * Deutschlandsberg Districtball * Statutory city of Grazball * Graz-Umgebung Districtball * Hartberg-Fürstenfeld Districtball * Leibnitz Districtball * Leoben Districtball * Liezen Districtball * Murau Districtball * Murtal Districtcube * Südoststeiermark Districtball * Voitsberg Districtball * Weiz Districtball Former Districts And there are also 8 former districts that have been merged in the last years which are listed below. * Bruck an der Mur Districtball and Mürzzuschlag Districtball (nowdays known as Bruck-Mürzzuschlag Districtball) * Hartberg Districtball and Fürstenfeld Districtball (nowdays known as Hartberg-Fürstenfeld Districtball) * Feldbach Districtball and Radkersburg Districtball (nowdays known as Südoststeiermark Districtball) * Judenburg Districtcube and Knittelfeld Districtball (nowdays known as Murtal Districtcube) Relationships Family * Austriaball - Father * Switzerlandball - Uncle * Germanyball - Uncle * Netherlandsball - Uncle * Luxembourgball - Cousin * Belgiumball - Cousin * EUball - Cousin * HREball - Grandfather * Carinthiaball- Brother * Lower Austriaball - Brother * Upper Austriaball - Brother * Viennaball - Brother * Salzburgball - Brother * Tyrolball - Brother * South Tyrolball - Brother * East Tyrolball - Brother * Lower Styriaball - Brother * Bavariaball - Brother * Burgenlandball - Half Brother * Vorarlbergball - Half brother * Sloveniaball - Half sister * Trentinoball - Cousin * Hungaryball - Step Uncle * Grazball - Son * Styrian Districtballs - Sons Friends * Austriaball - my dear father * Lower Austriaball - Big Bruada and good friend. Our Landeshauptmann was born there. * Carinthiaball- Another brother. We often have different opinions about various things but i love to go to his lakes. * Upper Austriaball - The brother I share my highest mountain with. * Salzburgball - Brother and good friend. * Tyrolball - Probably the most mountainous brother. We both make great folk's music. Let's have a competition once. * South Tyrolball - Brother living in Italyball's clay. Is still of Austrian! * Viennaball - The arrogant brother. He feels like the best just because he is the capital. He has a dialect no Austrian can stand. But everybody likes his buildings amd attractions. * Burgenlandball - My half brother that came from Hungaryball's clay. It's nice to vacate there. * Vorarlbergball - My allemanic half brother. His dialect is really hard to understand and he is similar to my Uncle. * Lower Styriaball - Slovenian brother who got anschlussed by Yugoslav in 1918. * Sloveniaball - Half sister. There have been struggles about Lower Styriaball in the past, but of good friend nowdays. Also my only bordering nation. * EUball - A cousin of mine. Am able to see Brothers whenever I want thanks to him. * Croatiaball - Vacation! * Hungaryball - Friend of daddy, so friend of mine. * Bavariaball - Brother living in Germanyball's clay. He is of good friend. We even sang a folk song together. Enemies * Syriaball - How dare you stealing my name! * Saxonyball - Stealings flag. Deppate Piefkn do wos suin des iwahaupt? * Italyball - Gib back our Brother! Quotes * "Sog amoi Oachkatzlschwoaf!" * "Ba uns is da Arnie daham!" * "Steiamoak, do bin i hea!" * "Foaz ob, ia Weanaschädl!" * "Und a fia eich Englända: I bin net Syrien! I am not Syria!" * "Fa uns Kump es gaunze Bia, Gössa, Puntigama und a des Muaraua Gsuff." * "Goschn, sunst schmeiß ma di in Ausseasee!" * "Gössa. Ok. A Lita oda zwa Lita?" * "Wia findast mein Huat?" How to draw Draw isn't difficult: # Divide the basic circle shape into two horizontal stripes, white and green # Draw the coat of arms of Styria in the center # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Images Name simlarities around the world.png Byz-Habsburg.png Styriaball.png Spielmieze2.png Styria card.png Spielmieze4.png Spielmieze5.png Pirates of the CarinthianSpm.png MurtalbahnSpm.png Styrian PumpkinSpm.png Spielmieze.PNG Duchy of StyriaballSpm.png Margraviate of Styriaball.png SteiamoakFeiaweaSpm.png Styria.png Comics Syria not Styria.jpg Category:Europe Category:Germanic Category:Stateballs Category:Austriaball Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Styriaball Category:Stateballs of Austriaball Category:Slovenian Speaking Countryball Category:Green White Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Central Europe